The China Shop
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: Eric arrives at Fangtasia pissed off and hurt that Sookie would rather take Bill's call then be with him...again. But Ginger is available. My version of what happened in Season 7. Slight lemons and Eric and Sookie HEA.


**_(A/N) This is little one-shot has come to light due to a conversation with two remarkable women. Yes, my muse has been whispering and I am merely her puppet. We were having a heated discussion about what Tara Buck meant in her interview about her sex scene with Alexander Skarsgard, during True Blood Season 7._**

 ** _First, did they have sex? Did she just rub up on him, orgasm and fall asleep?_**

 ** _In my opinion, his scene was a huge "fuck you" from Buckner to Eric/Alex's fan base. To which I say to him, "No, fuck you!"_**

 ** _IF anyone of the girls in this fandom had such an opportunity (fuck you very much, Tara Buck) to have sex with Eric. Do you think we would waste it like Ginger did? (I can hear you all scream "hell no"! from the other side of the internet.)_**

 ** _No fucking way! And she_** ** _did_** ** _waste her only chance. No matter what Tara Buck's interview reported, the only product we got to see was what was on the little screen._**

 ** _Eric never zipped up his pants, which means they were never unzipped. So the Gracious Plenty never made an appearance on the dais._**

 ** _Eric fixed his hair and tucked in his shirt and asked if Ginger was okay before stepping over her and leaving. You can't make this stuff up kids._**

 ** _So in that spirit, let's see what would have happened in my unedited version. Enjoy! And please, let's keep this conversation going. I would love to hear your feedback on all things Ginger and Eric. Eric and Sookie._** ** _J_**

 ** _This story has a pinch of lemon and mature language. You have been warned._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or True Blood. No copyright infringement intended. I simple like fixing all the messes they left behind._**

 **V''V**

Eric flew to Fangtasia in a rage. Having left Sookie again so that she could reconcile her relationship with Bill.

 _Fucking Compton._

That piece of shit was going to kill himself and Sookie would be left with the guilt of his cowardly act. Worse yet, she was willing to play this sick game. His blood had truly turned her into Bill's _Renfield_.

Eric had circled back four or five times to the edge of Sookie's property. Hovering just long enough to talk himself down from the edge of going back to her. To being rejected again.

Soaring away from her home to his bar normally took Eric a mere fifteen minutes. However, tonight in all his teenage Twilight angst, the trip took over twice as long.

There was something he couldn't place in her invitation to him. He was dying to accept it of course, accept her. To dare to hope for a clean slate with Sookie. Eric's frustration rose anew, he knew better after being spurred by Sookie so many times.

Eric was sick and tired of being her puppet. When Bill was gone, she might look for him.

But probably not.

 _Fuck!_

Eric stalked around his 2015 cherry red Ferrari, debating the pros of staying at his secret safe home or dying for the day in his bar. The safe house was just a bare bones home at the edge of the Red River outside of town.

He had purchased it ten years before and had done nothing with the property and the surrounding bayou acreage around it. Until Sookie.

Once he acknowledged how much he wanted her to be his. He restored the plantation home. State of the art design and security with some Louisiana charm for his Southern Belle. Then she had disappeared and he was frantic to complete the house while acquiring her home.

Pam had never seen him spend so much money on real estate. Eric chuckled to himself. Price made no difference to him. Yes, he was wealthy. But money had long since ceased to be a motivation for him. Reminding Eric he had to deal with the True Blood/New Blood business.

Eric stopped pacing to see the gleam of the Fangtasia sign in the sports car's shiny hood. Why he had given Lafayette his pervious car was a mystery. Okay not really, he was attempting another tactic. Purchase good favor with Sookie through her friends. The gift had given Eric the perfect excuse to purchase a newer model.

Sighing unnecessarily, Eric headed for the bar's front entrance. He decided he could not bear to be near a home that he would never share with his fairy. "Fuck," Eric bit out. He was going to have to sell it.

Gripping the metal handle, the door opened slightly making Eric pause. He was assaulted with Ginger's scent. He could smell her from outside with the door opened only an inch, and she was heavily aroused.

 _Oh, great. Who was she horny for this time?_

"Eric!" Ginger called in a breathless whine.

 _Guess that answered the question._

The Chihuahua fangbanger that Eric never fucked.

On second thought. Maybe tonight, he would.

 _Why the fuck not? Sookie is off with her precious little martyr Bill and his righteous indignation._

Another round of curses left Eric's lips as he stomped a concrete parking block into pebbles. There was nothing to be done. He had tried to show and tell Sookie in every way he could think of that he loved her. But she didn't love him.

Looking at the white dust around his feet, Eric let out one more curse to the deserted parking lot. Another repair call.

 _I can't do anything right. All my paths of persuasion do not work on Sookie. Why? I can feel her love, her hope and joy when we are together. Even tonight, she was sending her hope through our tie. But before she could act a curtain fell on the performance I so desire to see._

 _Perhaps a spell was cast on her? Fuck me again. Wishful thinking, Northman. How clear can Sookie make this for you?_

 _She is not yours._

Pain at that realization shattered through Eric's soul. A stake through the heart would be welcome tonight. End his suffering. To be with his beloved Maker and Sister once more. Be seated in Valhalla with the great warriors. If the gods would allow him in.

"I wish this agony away." Eric groaned as he grabbed the side of his head with both hands. Shielding himself from the world to no avail.

Sniffing the air from the ajar entrance. Eric stood tall, determined to not let this setback of a life worth living, beat him. He could come back from this, he would. In a thousand years Sookie might not have the hold on him she did now. He lied to himself.

"Perhaps, I can distract myself in the meantime." Eric's fangs snapped down staring at the black leather tufting on the main door. Resolute in his next action.

Entering his empty club, Eric stormed in to the main bar. Back lit red walls and black topped tables dot the landscape. The spotlight on his throne highlights a panting, sweating Ginger. Her legs opened wide and hanging over the arms of the wood carved arms.

 _What the fuck!_

Ginger continued thrusting a dildo inside of her vagina, moaning and chanting Eric's name.

"Ginger." Eric spoke low and deadly. Walking toward her.

Her black lined eyes pop open along with a gaping expression. "Oh shit, Eric! Uh, I…I…I-."

"Silence!" Eric stood in front his reckless employee, fangs down. His rage seething over.

 _You can do this. It is the first step in forgetting her. Forgetting her promise._

Eric unzipped his jeans, willing his cock to harden to Ginger's gawking gaze. Lipstick smeared over her too thin lips, staining her teeth. Only thoughts of Sookie make the flaccid length start to grow. Ginger gasped and the squeaked out a yippy response to finally being able to see Eric's manhood.

"How about a real demonstration." After all, he reminded himself bitterly.

 _You belonged to no one_.

"Yeah, yes! Oh God. I want that!" Ginger dislodges the dildo from between her legs and lets it flop haphazardly to the floor. Eric raises a brow at her. She doesn't look embarrassed in the slightest and scrambles down onto her knees in front of him.

Eric keeps still, not welcoming her but knowing he needed to get through this next step. Disconnect from Sookie. Ginger grips him eagerly and licks his cock.

Eric hisses, it feels wrong but he stays frozen to the floor. Closing his eyes, he called forward a picture of Sookie touching him in her bed. A glow of her smile in the moonlight as she reaches for him to continue making love to her.

 _Better._

Sookie kissed him, holding Eric to her breast. Arguing with him, riding him until they both exploded in bliss.

 _Maybe he could get through this._

"What the fuck!" Eric's eyes opened in disbelief at the sound of the voice and he turned to see a Sookie. Hands clenched at her side as she shook from…anger? Oh yes, the bond told Eric that she was furious.

 _But why? She said repeatedly that she didn't want him._

"Ah, Shit!" Ginger was now leaning to the side of Eric to get a glimpse of who had interrupted her ministrations on the Viking. "Sookie," she got up from her kneeling position as gracefully as a new born calf. "Do you mind coming back later?" Ginger laughed and tilted her head to Eric. "We were about to-, well, ya know." Ginger giggled.

Eric re-sheathed himself back into his jeans and jumped up with the closed zipper to face a very angry Sookie. Before he could open his mouth to question why she was here, she spoke.

"Yeah, I see that I disturbed y'all." Her voice was eerily calm. The hairs on Eric's neck prickled in warning. The air around them was charged and Sookie's hands were glowing with a blue and pink hue. It swirled and twinkled ever so slightly, he was sure that Ginger couldn't see it. This light show might have been just for him.

Eric briefly considered leaving the building with Sookie in his arms before it went up in flames. But another part of him was waiting with breathless anticipation to see what she would do next.

 _Is she jealous? Again, why?_

Ginger was not getting how serious this situation was turning when she spoke again. "Well, then. See ya later Sookie." She made a shooing motion with both hands as if Sookie would just turn around and leave.

 _Hm, bad move Ginger._

Sookie inhaled deep and said, "Ginger, Ima give you five seconds to get away from Eric before I fry you up good. Believe me, I can do it faster than you can blink."

 _Really? Fry Ginger. Oh, this was amusing._

Ginger's jaw dropped in horror and then she thrust her chin to Sookie in defiance. "He ain't yours. Everyone knows you are just a _vamp tease_." Sookie sucked in a shuttering breath, tears filling her eyes.

Eric was enraged that Ginger dared to speak to Sookie that way. On the other hand, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Sookie would mess with his emotions. Before Eric could reflect deeper, Ginger continued.

"So step aside sweetheart. Because this is my chance and I ain't gonna blow it, like you did." Ginger folded her arms over her small breasts, waiting for Sookie's departure. Waiting to see defeat.

Sookie's eyes flashed bright before looking to Eric. "I meant what I said, Eric. I wanted you to come inside tonight. For longer actually. I don't care what Bill had to say. I never answered the phone, he made his bed and it's his business how he chooses to deal with it."

Ginger groaned in annoyance. "King Bill this, King Bill that. Just run back to him, we all know you will. And you are ruining my evening." Sookie's eyes found the discarded sex toy on the dais and looked sick. Eric felt her queasiness. Because he thought it himself. Even if Ginger was a woman worth bedding, the toy thing before the first time was not something Eric was into.

She must have read from Ginger what had happened before she walked in. Or hell, maybe what Ginger fantasized about happening with Eric. Either way he needed to take control and end this stupid venture with his soon to be former employee.

"That'll be all, Ginger." Eric kept his eyes glued to Sookie. Anticipating and fearing what else Sookie would say or do.

"Wha-What!" Ginger's voice jumped and octave. "You were finally gonna fuck me! No, no, she needs to leave!" Her frail arm shook slightly as she pointed to Sookie.

 _Like that was going to fucking happen._

Eric turned back and caught Ginger's gaze, glamouring her immediately. "Ginger, you are done with vampires. They no longer hold your interest in any capacity. Pack your bag tonight and head to Miami Florida. Find a club called _Furious_ and tell Paul that Eric sent you."

Ginger nodded mindlessly and left.

The aging store clerk turned waitress needed to be released long ago. Pam had been charged with that duty but she procrastinated. Eric cringed a little at that fact that Pam was lazy. At least Paul would ensure Ginger had a decent job bartending and a roof over her head. She could live out her days in Florida and have a good life.

While Ginger moved passed Sookie giving her a brainless goodbye wave, Sookie fidgeted with her hair a moment. She was as beautiful now as she was the night she came into this very bar. A few more straightening of cloths and hair and Sookie was making an internal decision when she nodded to herself and walked up to Eric. He backed away regretfully but practically. Eric wasn't ready for close proximity.

Another part of him, a larger part of him yearned for her, _his_ Sookie. She was not his, Eric reminded himself and his possessive nature. Turning from Sookie, he strode to sit at the closest booth.

After all, Eric had just had another woman licking him intimately and Sookie had had a front row seat to it. Eric groaned silently to himself.

 _This was as bad as when she walked in to see me fucking Yvetta. Fucking Pam! When I see her she will know what true punishment is._

"Bill is dead." Sookie said after joining Eric at the booth. He used it to survey the landscape for violators and humans in general.

Eric's fingers twitched on his thighs beneath the table but kept his expression bare. _That was quick._ _I assumed he would hold out for weeks. Torcher Sookie with the oldest ploy in the book. "Will he or won't he."_

"My condolences." Eric's voice whispered with no emotion.

Sookie stared at him for a moment. "Do you want to know, how I know." _Interesting, she was not present?_

Perplexed, Eric nodded.

Sookie drew in a deep breath. "His blood disappeared, well actually it burned right out of me when he died. It stung something awful." Tears fell off her cheeks and splattered on the black topped table. Eric shifted uncomfortably on the bench, Sookie crying was making him want to reach out and soothe her. He wanted to hold her, send her comfort through the bond.

Instead he stilled. _Best to find out her objective before I act foolishly._

"I am free of him." Sookie smiled. "Finally. Eric, I am the girl in the white dress again."

She laughed and wiped her delicious tears away from her cheeks. "I had decided that no matter what he said on the phone, it wouldn't have changed anything. Bill was a bull in the china shop of my heart. Running around recklessly smashing and breaking me without thought or care." Sookie sniffled. Pulling out a few tissues to wipe away her tears.

"I had repaired almost everything, inside me." She looked sadly at her hands in her lap. "Then, you were cursed." She peaked up through her long lashes at me, a small grin on her beautiful lips.

"I was furious that some stupid witches could do that to you. But I'm so grateful to them. They made me see you, really see you. For the first time. Eric, you were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful! And I knew that it was only a small part of yourself that I was able to see." Sookie closed her eyes as if in pain. "I was scared out of my mind."

 _What?_

Sookie looked at Eric dubiously for a brief moment before speaking again. "I knew the spell would break and then you would get your memoires back. Then what? Stay with me? No. I was convinced you would leave me in a catatonic state after you withdrew your feelings from me. Or came the realization that I didn't belong in a normal world. It was going to hurt so much worse than being with Bill ever could."

Eric gasped. Did he really have that much effect on her? Is that why she ran from him. She was always running from him.

"I've been trying to forget you, downplay you in anyway, every way I could. What you mean to me. That way-." Sookie's cornflower blues gaze held Eric's unbelieving stare. The gold flecks luminescent from fresh tears wanting to spill.

Breathtaking.

"-that way, I could pretend it wasn't killing me to be apart from you. Apart from what we could be together." Looking to the floor a few more teardrops escaped and fell to the floor. "I'm a coward Eric. You deserve better than me. Tonight I was ready to embrace what we could be. Heal the past and move forward. It didn't sit right with me when you left tonight. I have been completely unfair to you by running away. I thought I still had time." She sighed, "Time to let you in, make you see what you mean to me."

Sookie stood and padded slowly to Eric's side. Like she feared moving too fast would scare him away. Even sitting Eric was face to her perfect breasts. "And, what do I mean to you?" He asked.

A watery smile spread across that beautiful woman's face. "I'm in love with you and I want to know everything about you so that I can fall in love with those parts too. I love you, Eric Northman."

The Viking's undead heart soared at her words. He pinched his own thigh to make sure that this was not another fucking blood daydream.

 _Pinch!_

Real.

Fuck, yes!

Sookie frowned at Eric's non response to her heartfelt words. She turned from him to look at the fur lined throne. "I can see that I have waited too long. I knew you had never slept with Ginger before. Her mind was always full of fantasies of you, not reality." Her head hung in defeat. "That's all, I'm sorry. I-I'll be going now. Goodbye Eric." Sookie made her way out of the bar.

The woman who came charging into Eric's life and turned it upside down. The woman who leaves him in absolute misery every day since he laid eyes on her. She is answering his every unspoken request and downright plead.

 _This is real._

Eric blinks and registers that her scent is moving away from him. Her footfalls are echoing softly on the wooden laid floor.

She is leaving.

Standing from the booth Eric call after his fairy. "Is that it?"

Sookie halts and faces Eric. New tears on her cheeks and confusion color her face. "Is what it?"

"Well, after all the running you have done. I expect you to fight harder than that." His voice turns hard. "If you mean what you say. Then never run from me again."

Sookie runs and leaped into Eric's waiting arms. Curling her arms and legs around him and burying her face into his muscled neck.

 _This was in heaven. Odin must have been listening to my prior prayers._

Eric leaned into Sookie's sweet scented hair. Sookie's smell was uniquely her own, in fact she was almost new in every way to him. Before Sookie had always carried an undercurrent of Compton's blood, but now with his essence gone she was herself.

Eric inhaled a pure smelling Sookie. Sun kissed skin and a honeyed fragrance of ripe citrus fruit on the trees. He will never tire of her scent for the rest of his days.

"Never again, I'll never leave you again." Sookie is shaking and crying into his neck. "Please don't leave me. Trust me, baby."

"You are my whole world. I love you, Sookie. If you ever leave, you will take all that I have with you." The desperation Eric voiced is recognizable to his own ears. Sookie has made him feel human for too long with nowhere to place his steady stream of emotions.

Sookie placed kisses up Eric's neck, making him shiver in anticipation. Nipping at his jugular Sookie whispers. "That will never happen, this is where I will stay."

Their lips meet for the first time since forever. Since the first time Eric had kissed her in his office. Slow and demanding. Coaxing her into that frenzied moment with him. This time, his love is as eager as he is.

"I'm yours, take me home." Sookie breathes between caresses.

 **V''V**

(A/N) I hoped you liked where that little ditty went. I know I had fun, LOL. So what do you think? Reviews make me and my slave driving muse happy! J

BTW, if you want to see so much more, please visit my Wordpress page .com


End file.
